1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly, relates to conditioning data to enable more effective classification of data by a computer implemented data classification system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data classification, the separation of data into one or more classes or types, is a data processing task common to a wide variety of technical fields. As such, many conventional discriminative classifiers have been developed that group data into one or more data classes based on features of the data. However, multi-dimensional data often includes dimensional inconsistencies. For example, one dimension of data might express distances in meters and another dimension express distances in feet. Additionally, some dimensions can be more significant than others for classifying a set of multi-dimensional data.
Inconsistencies and inequalities between dimensions can obscure or distort critical features of multi-dimensional data, adversely affecting the performance of conventional discriminative classifiers.